When the DDGD topic met Tsubasa
by Paradise-wolves
Summary: Done for the dares I must face in the DDGD game on the tsubasa forums. Not to be taken seriously.
1. Dare 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Note:** Done for a dare on the Tsubasa Forums. Dared by: BabyBlueBoxerbriefs  
**Prompts:** Use the lines "Mokona is superfan!", "Chintastic!" and "Yes, I have just proven that blonds have more fun."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

There was something wrong with the new world, something very wrong, and that something seemed to include floating cows and underground chickens. The sky looked like several tubs of paint exploded and the ground was a horribly bright yellow which was doing a darn good job of burning everyone's eyeballs.

Sakura had been the first to point out everything and how it either clashed with something else or how it was placed in the wrong position. Everyone seemed to share the regret of leaving her only with Tomoyo for all those hours, she now seemed to have developed a perfection sense. Of course no one was going to tell her to be quiet considering she held the highest rank, no matter how many times Mokona insisted an army of doom put it higher on the social scale, and could easily have them punished the moment they hit Clow sand.

At the present moment Syaoran was trying to determine some sort of way to make progress. Mokona seemed to have run out of batteries for the feather detector although it seemed to double the talking speed on the small creature. Said white puffball was currently involved in a deep, and possibly dark, conversation over technological advances with the princess. A quick glance confirmed that the two 'adults' were involved in what they called a loud talk, Syaoran wasn't dumb enough to believe it was anything less than an argument, although he'd given up caring after the thirteenth argument about hairbrushes being better than combs.

It wasn't until a loud thump was heard that Syaoran actually took notice and turned around. Jumping up and down was the scatty magician waving a rather sharp looking kitchen utensil, where that had turned up from was one more mystery to the world.

"You lose. You lose. Ha ha ha." The blond was commencing his usual taunting at being better than the moody, and now sulking, ninja. Syaoran was about to ask what had happened but the magician beat him to it with a large grin, and was that an evil look in his eye?

"Yes, I have just proven that blonds have more fun." Fai placed one foot and the ninja's back and brandished the kitchen utensil, it looked like a spatula from the new view, and commenced his 'I'm not such a space-cadet after all' laugh which still scared everyone within a ten mile radius.

Syaoran sighed and was about to make a witty retort about how many times Fai had been the one having the least fun but was cut off by a loud rumbling. Sakura and Mokona seemed to break away from their discussion long enough to glance at a large expanding shadow. They had rather bored expressions on their faces which raised many questions about whether this was a natural occurrence when no one was around.

The shadow was in fact a summoning circle; Syaoran immediately blamed the crazy and still laughing magician for this, which unceremoniously spat out a large figure. The figure sat down on a large sofa, which seemed to have appeared from nowhere which was high likely in the mixed up world, and promptly sat down and took out a brandy bottle.

"Drink? It's brandy" At those words he looked up at Syaoran knew exactly who he was, the large chin was a dead give away, and at that moment the brunet was tempted to let the three irresponsible drinkers with the creepy-yet-strangely-appealing-to-the-girls-man and his oversized chin.

"Mokona is superfan!" The white creature chirped and bounded to the sofa, nearly vanishing amongst the cushions and taking a long drink from the cup it had been handed. Syaoran was too busy trying to work out whether Mokona had been referring to the alcohol or the man to care if it went into a hyper state.

"Me too." The princess who was now out of her daze skipped to the padded invader, the sofa not the chin…uh man, dragging the magician with her. Little surprise there was no real resistance from the blond.

Syaoran spared a look at the ninja who hadn't moved since his pride had been injured; well he was breathing which was a good sign. Although that seemed to be the only thing he was doing, that was about the time that Syaoran started to think things through.

Kurogane seemed to be unconscious and it was also likely that a spell was probably used on him at any rate by this point. That left the brunet as the only voice of reason and he doubted the 'don't take alcohol from strangers' speech would work considering its success rate so far. Syaoran sighed and stepped up to the offending bright sofa, how it got away from Sakura's perfection sense was something better left not known.

"Go on then FWR give me a bottle." He slouched down into the material and removed Mokona who had tried to suffocate him with the fuzz of doom as it was called.

"Chintastic!" Was the reply which was shortly followed by a brown bottle being handed to him. Syaoran decided that while Mr. Big chin was supplying the alcohol he wasn't going to comment on the annoying word 'chintastic'. He decided never to let Fai or FWR talk about their annoying words and was going to jump off a cliff before they got their offending words into the dictionary.

Syaoran sighed and took a large swig of the brandy; it was going to be a long night if Kurogane didn't wake up and take the alcoholic drinks away.


	2. Dare 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Note:** Done for a dare on the Tsubasa Forums. Dared by: Crazymabober  
**Prompts:**A duck, a hard loaf of bread, a bucket, a water gun, and Mokona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Mokona was ready. Yes the overly cute, white, round shaped being was ready. What was it ready for? Why a fight with the almighty duck from down the street.

You see the two, both questing world domination, had gotten into a little argument, this resulted in a rather wet Mokona who was later dried into a floating ball of fluff. 

So here, by the same pond that the argument had taken place near, the two stared each other down from behind their barriers. Both were armed and they both meant business. It was only a matter of time before one of them caved in and struck. Yes only a matter of time.

Splash! 

The duck lost focus first tossing a bucket full of water in Mokona's direction, the white creature rolled only to move directly into another weapon's path. The fearsome duck has only used the bucket as a lure, now Mokona was staring into the eyes of defeat in the form of a heavily loaded water gun.

"Any last requests you dry and blindingly white creature?" The duck squawked.

"Only one." There was a brief pause as Mokona attempted to create tension, "Duck."

"Wha-?"

The duck had no time to retort as Mokona threw a hard loaf of bread at its head, a very hard and steel-like loaf of bread at that. The offending bird was knocked backwards until it was teetering on the edge of the pond. Mokona saw the chance and took it, taking out a rock solid stick of French bread it charged, swung, and sent the duck into the green water.

The duck spluttered and splashed as the round white creature laughed. Mokona tossed the stick into the water, barely missing the duck, and plodded off. In the background the sounds of the duck could be heard.

"You haven't seen the last of me fuzzy! I'll get you one day!"


	3. Dare 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Note:** Done for a dare on the Tsubasa Forums. Dared by: Crazymabober  
**Prompts:** The duck, Mokona twins, bubbles, a parachute, a pinwheel, a chicken leg, and a young boy pretending to be a superhero. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After Mokona's defeat of the almighty duck from down the street it was time for a rest. Now what does any good creature do when they've just beaten their part-time enemy? Why they celebrate with a friend of course.

As it was Mokona had invited the other Mokona for a little trip around the town. Well it should have been a little trip but with such short, practically non-existent legs, it would prove to be a rather long journey.

The two met up outside of a tourist stall near the beach which was conveniently located nearby. After all what world doesn't have a park nearby the beach? Nevertheless the two met up and started their walk around the beach. They happened to encounter several objects on he pavement which proved to be great obstacles, such as a few discarded apples and strangely a fried chicken leg. 

Still the two enjoyed their walk as they talked about various topics such as food, alcohol, generally how to cause mischief and how their plans for world domination were proving. One Mokona could only rule one world but a partnership between two and they could rule many worlds with iron paws.

The two were stopped in their tracks by a stream of bubbles; they tilted to the side and followed the direction of the popping invaders. Strangely there was no one blowing them, it was simply one of the electric bubble blowers in the middle of the path. The two Mokona exchanged a confused look.

"AHA! Now I have you Mokona the evil!" 

The voice came from above the two round creatures. When they looked up they happened to find…a boy! Not just any boy, Oh no, a superhero boy wearing brightly coloured underpants on the outside!

"Darn you Super-underwear-dude!" The dark coloured round creature shook a tiny fist at the offending boy who was parachuting into the area. "It's my day off!" 

"Evil doesn't have a day off!" The boy retorted as he removed the now tangled parachute from his back. "I'm onto you vile creature!"

Both Mokona exchanged a knowing and sly look. 

"Wha-?" 

The super-boy had little time to reply as he was trapped in the colourful visions from two carefully crafty pinwheels. The brightly coloured sections and the speed they were moving caused the boy to fall into a trance-like state.

"Now Super-underwear-dude you will fall asleep" The dark coloured Mokona sung. It clapped its paws together and the super-boy was out like a light.

"Amazing!" The light coloured version compliments, the other waved everything off. 

The two shared a quick laugh before walking over the sleeping boy, pinwheels in paws, and continuing on their walk. The two quickly began discussing ideas about using the newly named 'pinwheels of doom' in future worlds to aid their conquest.

"When do they wake up?"

"When they eat their way out of a broccoli dreamscape."


	4. Dare 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa, the gang or any of CLAMPs works  
**Note:** Done for a dare on the Tsubasa Forums. Dared by: SakuraFai  
**Prompts:** Cake, FWR, LJ, IM, and summer. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Somewhere is a far off dimension there sat a man. A very large man. In fact it was a very, very large man with a rather large chin. 

Now this man was the great and powerful chin lord known as Fei Wang Reed, due to his name he shall be known as FWR. That way no one can make a joke out of the fact he has 'wang' in his name. 

Now it was the summer time on the particular day that we visit FWR and his chin in their, rather silent, dimension. Luckily due to the almighty powers of the chin there happens to be a wonderfully air conditioned TV room with internet connection.

At the current time FWR was discussing the matters of how the cake was a lie with his friends, yes he does have friends but they hate being filmed, over IM. The discussion had started about cake in general being nice, it had then twisted to what flavour cakes you could make before finally onto the lie. Needless to say it was an extremely interesting topic which could very well change the dimensional logic as it was already known to be.

FWR and his chin had just signed into their LJ account, PowerChin, when the television spoke words of wisdom.

"Use a spork Use a spork" It called. "Use a spork for your cake"

FWR was stunned. He hadn't considered a spork when eating cake which wasn't a lie. He typed the new knowledge to his friends, they replied with various cries of joy, and decided that as long as the cake wasn't a lie it was all good.

FWR pulled a large piece of cake from under his robes, there happens to be a mini fridge under there too, and a spork from his sleeve. 

As he searched LJ for role-playing communities, in which he could play his favourite anime characters and not be judged, the IM started to flash. FWR and his chin clicked the IM and up popped the newest discussion.

Was his name Fei WANG Reed or Fei WONG Reed? 


End file.
